A la recherche du nouveau Scar
by Inkbox-Mizumi1593
Summary: Casting pour retrouver le nouveau Scar en duo avec Inkbox et Mizumi1593. il y aura du fun de l'humour de la connerie  surtout  avec les persos de nos fictions respectives bref venez voir , ça coûte rien et c'est gratuit -pléonasme- !
1. Arrivée fringuante

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

**_L'arrivée de vos auteures de génie !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aujourd'hui, en exclusivité interstellaire , vers l'Infini et Au-Delà , par delà le Disque monde et l'étoile Noire , loin de Narnia , du Mordor et autres Ministères de la Magie , une collaboration merveilleuse , inédite , splendide , magnifique , éclatante , incroyable , fructueuse , exceptionnelle , plus imaginative et créative que vous n'auriez jamais plus l'imaginer dans vos rêves et phantasmes les plus fous et inavoués , et-<em>**

***Voix-off*** Bon , t'accouches ?

**Inconnu majestueux se tenant dans l'ombre tel ... un inconnu majestueux se tenant dans l'ombre quoi :** Bah là , tout ce dont je peux t'accoucher , c'est de pâtes au fromage , avec du blanc de dinde et un yaourt 0% à l'ananas .

***Voix-off*** Non mais on a compris que Mizumi1593 et toi , InkBox , commencez ici une fic en collaboration , en tant que groupies acharnées de Scar que vous êtes , pour le meilleur et surtout le pire ( de l'humour ) ...

**InkBox , surgissant de l'ombre tel un cygne fringuant qu'elle est :** Non , j'avais pas dit qui l'a faisait ! Et voilà , t'as tout gâché ! Pfff ... VIL FIFRELIN TU PAIERAS TON CRIME ! Oui , donc , comme je l'ai dit dans mon chapitre de fic euh ... Il y a quelques chapitres quoi , on va faire une fic quelque peu parodique où ça va aller dans tous les sens ...

*** Voix-off *** Alors , là , ça fait peur . Et donc , la suite des festivités , vous prévoyez quoi ? Hein, Ink ? Ink ...?

**InkBox , devant_ " Y'a-t-il un flic pour sauver l'humanité"_ :** MOUAHAHA ! Leslie Nielsen , tu nous manques ! XD

**Mizumi , sortie de nulle part , saute sur le canapé avec un pot de pop corn:** Cool!_ * Enfourne une grosse poignée de popcorn*_

***Voix-off *** Si j'en juge tes goûts cinématographiques , tes parties vont vraiment partir en coui-... cacahuète . Mizumi , ton squattage mis à part ... Como esta dans ta casa ?

**Mizumi :** Bien , bien , écoute ... Bon , InkBox , on va dans la salle du casting ?

**InkBox :** " Clint Eastwood ! - Clint Eastwood ? - Oui !" ... Non , je regarde le film , encore un peu .

**Mizumi : =_="** Bah on est bien parties , donc ... Bon , commençons l'émission !

**_*voix-off , musique de fond techno-disco pourrie pire que du David Guetta *_**

**_Bonsouâââr est bienvenue dans " Scar System" où nos baroudeuses de fanfics et groupies de l'extrême , Mizumi et InkBox , vont tenter - et j'insiste sur ce terme- de vous trouver un Scar ou un substitut parce que franchement , on le voit pas TANT que ça dans le manga , pourtant , ce perso déchire tout , comme le disent les djeunz . Accueillez donc comme il se doit ... Mizumiiiiii et Inkbooooox !_**

_[applaudissements du public en délire , rempli de jolies filles et de jolies filles][Bon , ok , des beaux mecs aussi , hein , faut de tout pour tout le monde]_

**Mizumi , toute seule derrière le grand bureau, affichant un grand sourire Vademecum/Freedent White/Barbie:** Bonsoir publiiiiic ! Haha, je suis si heureuse de vous revoiiiir !

***Voix-off*** Non mais c'est que la première diffusion de cette fic/émission . Donc tu les " RE"vois pas ...

**Mizumi , énervée :** Je dis ce que je veeeux ! ... Si vous vous demandez où est Inkox , elle ...

**InkBox , en courant comme le vent divin sur son apparence de gracieux cygne qu'elle est :** Bonsoââââr public , quelle joie de te revoiiir !

**Mizumi :** Non , mais , comme l'a dit la Voix-Off , on les "re"voit pas ces gens , c'est que notre première apparition ici .

**InkBox :** Non , non , je suis formelle , j'ai peloté la rousse du deuxième rang dans les coulisses y'a pas vingt minutes ! _*fait signe*_ Yououh Lucille ! Tu me rejoins après ?

**Mizumi:** Tu veux jouer à ça? Juliette, on se voit après! "

_*Une gothique au cheveux court noir fit signe à Mizumi *_

**Inkbox :** Nan! tu t'es tapée une gothique!

**Mizùmi :** Bah oui! Mwaahhaaa! _*rire machiavélique de top méchante*_

**InkBox , l'oeil séducteur :** On partage ? Allez , j'aime les filles comme le dit si bien Jacques " Oh oui !" Dutronc .

**Mizumi , tape sur InkBox avec un dossier qui traîne à proximité :** Bon , Hugh Hefner/Casanova/Dom Juan/Valmont/Rodolphe/Ulysse , tu vas arrêter ? On est là pour parler Scar , manger Scar , boire Scar , respirer Scar , vivre Scar _*à fond dans son trip , les yeux brillants*_ , bref , nous consacrer à lui et seulement lui car il est ... MERVEILLEUX ! Donc , commençons sans plus attendre ... euh ... Commencer par quoi déjà ?

***Voix-off*** Les présentations ! Allez , Mizumi , à toi !

**Mizumi :** Yo! Je suis fan de manga et du Japon. Dans la vrai vie je suis en seconde (pauvre de moi -") et euh.. Franchement je sais pas quoi dire! x'D Si! J'ai deux fics : _"L'amour n'a pas de camps "_ avec Ulquiorra et _"You and me forever"_ avec Scarrrr! Donc voilà pour la page de pub! xD Ah vii! Ici c'est totalement bi donc les homophobes... Tchaaooo! Voilà pour ma pres' :D Aussi j'adore le rcok donc... Écoutez du rock!

**InkBox :** Vous qui ne me connaissez pas , honte sur vous . Mais bonheur futur de me connaître dès maintenant ! Je suis l'amour , le vrai , le pas-unique , l'amour pour tous , Liebe ist fur alle da comme disent les six autres , et je suis là pour toi , pour vous , pour ton frère , ta soeur , tes parents et même ton mignon petit lapin . Sinon , dans la vraie vie , je suis ... étudiante à Lille et je suis rousse . Et j'assume totalement . Niveau fanfictionneux , je n'ai qu'une fic à mon actif , " Sable d'Ishbal" qui est un peu le " Santa Barbara" de notre époque , mais à Ishbal. Le tout sponsorisé par des calembours pourris façon Pérusse , des féministes queers , et de la musique qui roxx et euh ... par Asus aussi ,pour mon ordinateur .

**Mizumi :** Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour les marques que nous citons , précisons-le . Nous ne vous forçons à rien acheter , sauf peut-être les tomes de FullMetal Alchemist parce que , quand même , ça déchire grave .

***Voix-off*** Comme diraient les djeunz .

**Mizumi :** C'est moi la djeunz , je dis ce que je veux . Bon , dès maintenant , inaugurons les scrupuleuses affaires ...

_***jingle et public toujours en délire qui siffle et applaudit , subjugué par la loquacité et la présente quasi-divine de Mizùmi et InkBox***_

* * *

><p><strong>InkBox précise :<strong>

Salut les kids !

Si vous n'avez pas compris les références :

" Vers l'infini et au-délà" : Toy Story . Classique , classique ;"Disque-Monde" : excellent cycle de fantasy de Terry Pratchett ; " Etoile noire" : This is not the Star Wars reference you're looking for( original " These are not the droids you're looking for") ; " Narnia" : Captain Obivous ? ( Un Captain Obivous est quelqu'un qui explique une réfénrece/blague évidente) ;" Mordor" : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ; " Ministère de la Magie" : Bon , là , j'peux rien pour vous , ni pour ceux qui ont pas reconnu Toy Story . Jacques Dutronc chante une chanson intitulée " J'aime les filles" et le " Como esta dans ta casa" vient de l'ancienne pub Free avec Rodomphe !

Aucun animal ou rousse ou fille en général n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce chapitre . Les " six autres" sont les membres de Rammstein et Mizùmi vous cite finalement le blog "the-two-bible" . Pour conclure , je dirai : Regardez les films de Leslie Nielsen . Ouais!


	2. Maroilles & Nelson Monfort en perdition

**Chapitre 2**

_**Où les auteures cherchent un artefact précieux , nécessaire à leur recherche le tout en parodiant honteusement un comics & dessin animé bien connu , Partie 1.**_

Ou _"Comment InkBox a fini par abandonner Mizumi dans une Renault R5 pourrie en plein milieu de Lille tard le soir avec un Ipad/GPS qui a la voix de Nelson Monfort ."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*jingle et lumières disco-funk Murder On the DanceFloor avec toujours cette musique de fond déplorable ressemblant à du David Guetta bourré au vin de mûre et vodka on the rocks*<strong>_

**Mizumi , l'air mystérieux , murmurant :** Il nous manque quelque chose ...

**InkBox , regardant alentour :** Des gâteaux au chocolat ?

**Mizumi , air mi-stérieux , mi-molette ( NDA : InkBox s'excuse pour ce calembour horrible et dit merci à son ami N !) , une goutte sur le côté de la tête :** Non . Enfin , si, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle ... Cher public , nous allons partir en mission !

**Public :** OOOOOOOOOUHOUUUUUH !_ ( Bon , au cas où vous auriez pas compris , ils Robert huent)_ REMBOURSEZ REMBOURSEZ !

**Lucille et Juliette :** Non , ne nous quittez pas ! T_T Nous vous aimons taaaaaant !

**Mizumi , se lève , l'air ténébreux :** Hélas , mi amor ... Le devoir m'appelle ... InkBox , viens avec moi _! [ elle appuie sur un bouton rouge jusque là caché par son gobelet de jus d'orange]_ VITE ! A LA MIZUCAVE !

**_*jingle qui fait " BATMAAAN TINTINTINTIN BATMAAAAAN" !*_**

_La scène plonge soudainement dans le noir , le public est éberlué et commence à chahuter , encerclé par les forces de sécurité . Mizumi agrippe le bras d'InkBox qui n'y pige que dalle et l'entraîne dans une trappe dissimulée dans le sol ._

_[...]_

**BONG!**

**InkBox , se tenant le front :** AILLEUH BORDEL A CUL CARRE ! è_é

**Mizumi , ton déterminé :** On y est presque !

_Quelques secondes plus tard , elles arrivent dans une pièce moderne , avec un ordinateur géant sur lequel on devine très clairement un plan de ville . La lumière y est faible , on distingue à peine deux chaises et le clavier ._

**? :** Ah vous voilà donc !

**Mizumi :** Haaaa mon serviteur dévoué ! Va donc nous chercher nos costumes !

**? :** Oui , Maîtresse ! _( plus bas)_ Fait chier ce boulot , Pole Emploi de mes deux ...! _

**InkBox , regarde Mizumi comme ça - " O_O" " :** Tu as un larbin ? Mais euh ... On peut pas le mettre à crever dans la chambre froide de la cave , comme dans Tomb Raider ? _( silence)_ Roh allez , tout le monde l'a déjà fait , comme tuer Lara Croft en faisant un saut de l'ange depuis le premier étage ou frapper les poules dans Zelda !

**Mizumi , avisant son serviteur :** Aaaah merci Alfred !

**? , sortant de l'obscurité :** Moi , c'est Ed !

**InkBox :** Mais ... Ed le nabot de FullMetal ?

**Edward , furieux :** JE NE SUIS PAS UN NABOT ESPECE DE PIMBECHE BINOCLARDE !_ ( se prend une gifle par Mizumi)_ Tenez , vos costumes , maîtresse ...

**Mizumi :** Merci , Alfr-Ed ! Y'a "Ed" dedans , ça va . Bon , aux cabines d'essayage , Robin !_ [ se tourne vers InkBox]_ Eeeuh, ça te dérange pas de faire Robin au moins ?

**InkBox , regarde son joli slip et ses collants , dépitée :** Penses-tu , faire le larbin gay ...

_**InkBox , intérieurement :** MAIS MERDEUH ! JPREFERE LE JOKER MOI ! OU POISON IVY ! POURQUOI ROBIIIN ?_

_[...]_

_Mizumi sort toute fringuante , dans son costume de Batgirl sexy , aux reflets violets . Elle se tourne vers la cabine d'InkBox :_

**Mizumi :** Ca va , la taille ?

**InkBox sort , la chemisette rouge trop large et le slip bien serré autour des fesses :** Euh , t'as pris quelle taille ? T'as pris au hasard ?

**Mizumi :** C'est du taille unique les tenues de larb... _[ se reprend avec panique]_ de COEQUIPIER , COEQUIPIER !

**InkBox :** Ma cape dorée , c'est du PAPIER CADEAU _? [pas contente du tout]_

**Mizumi :** Alleeeez , j'allais pas gâcher le papier cadeau pis c'est la Crise , on économise !_[s'arrête]_ Hé j'ai fait une rime ! BON , A LA MIZUMOBILE !

**_*jingle qui fait " MIZUUUUU TINTINTINTIIIIN MIZUUUUU" XD*_**

**Mizumi , toute fière , retire le linge qui couvre sa voiture :** Voilà la magnifique ... MIZUMOBI.._.[stoppe et fronce les sourcils]_ ALFR-EEEEEEEEEEEEED ! CQUOI CE MERDIIIIER ?

**Alfr-Ed , tout rouge comme le mini haricot qu'il est :** Oui Mizu?

**Mizumi , hors d'elle tandis qu'InkBox est morte de rire :** Où est ma Mustang de luxe ? Là , tu m'as laissé que la ...

**InkBox, qui en pleure :** La Renault R5 ! XD_ [en tombe par terre et rit comme une hystérique]_

**Alfr-Ed , se triture les mains :** Elle est en révision , vous vous rappelez ? Vous avez eu un accrochage avec Spiderman en faisant marche arrière au Super U !

**Mizu , le baillonne avec sa main :** Ooooook , j'me souviens . Bon , bah , en ... Renault R5 !_ [sort un sticker de sa poche et colle à l'arrière : " Mizumobile officiellement homologuée"]_ EN ROUTE !

**_*MIZUUUUUU TINTINTIIIIIN MIZUUUUU*_**

_Pendant ce temps , le public reste immobile et calme . Normal , le personnel de sécurité a tabassé tout le monde ... PEACE AND LOVE my friends ! Soudain , un écran se dévoile et de la neige ( télévisuelle) apparaît à l'écran ._

**Lucille :** HA THE RING ! _[ se cache]_

**InkBox apparaît à l'écran :** Salut , c'est moi , InkBox ! Oui , je suis habillé marrant et j'ai un petit masque sado-maso sur le visage ! Le peu de dignité qui me restait a disparu ! Mizu/Batman/Batgirl et moi allons donc chercher ... Chercher quoi et où ?

**Mizumi , parle d'une voix grave derrière son masque de Batman :** Dans les bas-fonds de la ville ... Là où la délinquance fait rage , où les poings sont la seule loi et où on vole des sucettes Pierrot Gourmand après le goûter.

**InkBox : T**u veux qu'on aille à Marseille ? O_O

**Mizumi , qui a soudain envie de se jeter par la porte de sa R5 , sauf que la voiture est tellement pourrie qu'elle est rouillée de partout même des la porte:** Non , on y sera dans dix minutes ...

**InkBox , parle à l'écran :** Je sens que ça va être FunkyTown ... Sinon , cette communication est possible non pas par quelque technologie subsistant dans cette Renault R5 . Oui , on est dans une R5 , et pas une Jaguar ou Toyota , nous , on consomme françaaaaais !_ [parle à Mizumi]_ Tu vas voter Hollande ou .. ? _[ croise son regard noir qui veut dire " Laisse-moi me concentrer surtout que j'ai pas mon permis"]_ Euh donc , cette technologie vient de l'IPad . Il nous a été prêté pour l'émission . Steve Jobs , on pense à ..._ [ son visage se ferme]_ Pis non , j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois mort au fait , ils ont même pas bradé les Mac quand t'es décédé , pourtant , au prix que ça coûte ... Bon , on y est bientôt !

**_[ 32 minutes plus tard]_**

**InkBox , jouant à Angry Birds sur l'Ipad , les pieds sur la boîte à gants :** Eeeeuh , on devrait pas y être depuis déjà 20 minutes?

**Mizumi , sérieuse :** Si . Mais y'a des bouchons . Je connais pas bien ce coin . Tu peux mettre le GPS de l'Ipad ?_[ grommelle]_ Roh pis j'vire ce masque à la con , j'vais avoir les cheveux tout plats !_ [ l'enlève ]_

**GPS :** Veuillez choisir votre voix : masculine ou féminine ? Claire Keim ou Richard Darbois ? Jean-Pierre Coffe ou Yvette Horner ? Jude Law ou Christina Aguilera ? Dero ou Justin Bieber ?

_[InkBox bipe au hasard]_

**GPS :** NELSON MONFORT . Cette voix est désormais votre voix par défaut .

**Mizumi , tape InkBox derrière le crâne :** MAIS MERDE ON AURAIT PU AVOIR LA VOIX SEXY DE SCAR EN GPS ET ON STAPE LA VOIX DE NELSON MONFORT MAINTENAAAANT !

**InkBox , se frotte le crâne :** Bon , l'essentiel , c'est qu'on trouve notre chemin !

**GPS :** Yes yes yes , dites donc what you want toudou !

**InkBox :** I want to savoir where nous sommes in our Renault R5 !

**GPS :** Yes yes yes siouper ! I need to chercher ! Please wait ! Please wait !

**Mizumi , tête comme ça - " o_ô" :** Même en GPS , il parle un franglais surexcité ...

**GPS :** Yes yes yes I got it ! You are actually in Rue de Solférino and you will have to attendre a lot a lot a lot because it's jeudi soir and all the students are en train de se bourrer la gueule !

**InkBox :** Et meeeeerde ! On est vraiment loin de Marseille/des bas fonds !_ [boude au fond de son siège]_

**Mizumi , l'air perdu :** Pourquoi , on est où ? La Rue de Solférino , c'est pas la rue de Parti Socialiste ? J'ai vu à la télé !

**InkBox , secoue Mizumi :** Mais la Rue de Solfé où les étudiants se biturent la tronche le jeudi soir , c'est à LIIIIIIILLE !_ [ quelqu'un tape à la vitre passager]_

**Inconnu :** Scusez-moi ... Batman et Robin ?oO" Mais y'a nos potes bourrés qui font un Mikado humain sur le passage piétons et va falloir attendre qu'on les dégage ...

**Mizumi , de plus en plus paumée :** UN MIKADO HUMAIN ? O_O

**Inconnu :** Ouaip' ! Et comme ils sont vingt , ça va prendre du temps , surtout pour les relever ... Vous pouvez vous garer en attendant .

**_[ ... ]_**

_Mizumi regarde les rues lilloises et crie ._

**Mizumi :** Mais pourquoi les piétons traversent au rouge ? Sont fous !

**InkBox , vachement étonnée :** Bah à Lille , tout le monde traverse au rouge , les piétons font la loi , on est des oufs . Un peu suicidaires ._ [après quelques secondes ]_ J'ai soif , le chauffage de ta R5 pourrave me déshydrate !

**Mizumi , agressive :** Elle est très bien ma R5 ! Et pis j't'ai rien demandé !

**InkBox , sur le même ton:** Elle est bien bonne , c'est TOI qui m'as attirée dans ta ... Mizucave là , sans me demander mon opinion !

**Mizumi :** Bah j'aurais pas dû , t'es même trop nulle pour faire un Robin crédible pourtant , ce type sert à rien !

**InkBox :** Ha , vraiment ? Bah j'me casse ! J'vais faire fureur au Smile dans mon costume moulant et j'te laisse te démerder avec Nelson Monfort en GPS ! _

_InkBox sort en claquant la porte , qui se détache de la R5 , laissant entrer l'air froid de la nuit lilloise . Mizumi reste bouchée bée ..._

**GPS:** YES YES YES this was a grosse dispute you devrais aller t'excuser ! You were not vraiment gentille Mizumi !

**Mizumi , voix ténébreuse et regard dans le vide :** Et merde ...

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>InkBox précise :<span>**

LILLE REPRESENTE ! XD

_Murder On the Dance Floor_ , c'est une chanson de Sophie Ellis-Bextor qui a fait fureur y'a plusieurs années . Le calembour de mon ami N était " Mon enfant sera mi-homme , mi-molette !" , là mystérieux , mi-stérieux , mi-molette . " Bordel à cul carré" est un juron de mon oncle que j'adore placer XD Le rapport entre la neige & The Ring est que , dans le film " The Ring" ( version japonaise au moins , j'ai vu que celle-là ) quand la méchante tueuse sort de la télé y'a de la neige sur l'écran !

La Rue de Solférino , à Lille , est une rue où il y a beaucoup de bars , et oui , on traverse souvent au rouge , comme des malades ! Et le Smile est un club/discothèque pas loin de la Rue Solférino.

Donc ...

GPS : YES YES YES SIOUPER CHAPTER REVIEWEZ PLEASE PLEASE IT WOULD BE VERY NICE YES YES YES ! XD

_Musique :_ Jeffree Star , _"I'm in love with a killer"_ .

**PS :** " J'ai un Galiléo avec la voix de Vincent Delerm !" : référence aux merveilleux Experts Montreuil du super site Brave Patrie .

**PPS :** Pardon pour les clichés sur Marseille XD Et dite sà Mizumi qu'elle n'est pas garce , elle a dit que ce chapitre la faisait passer pour une méchante alors qu'elle est gentille comme tout !


	3. Chouinages et gribouillages !

**Chapitre 3  
><strong>

_**Où les auteures cherchent un artefact précieux , nécessaire à leur recherche le tout en parodiant honteusement un comics & dessin animé bien connu , Partie 1.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le chapitre précédent , InkBox et Mizumi , respectivement Robin &amp; Batman cherchaient un objet X connu de Mizu seule , à travers Lille dans une vieille Renault R5 avec pour seule bande-son un GPS Nelson Monfort ... Après une altercation , InkBox avait planté sa collègue ...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dans une vielle rue sombre Mizumi marchait la tête baissé l'air super malheureuse toujours déguisé en Batman. Sauf qu'un gamin qui semblait avoir une dent contre Batman avait déchirait sa cape et lui avait balançé des tomates, elle lui aurait bien refait le portrait mais c'était mauvais pour son image... La voiture l'avait lâchée et elle s'était retrouvée perdue dans la grande ville -rappelons que Mizumi est une campagnarde- . A bout de nerfs elle avait démolit le GPS lequel avait juste crié " NO NO NO IT'S HORRIBEUL !"<br>_

**Mizumi : **_*en train de pleurer comme un madeleine*_ Bouhhhhouuu je suis perduuuue ! Inkbooox !

**_Plus loin..._**

_Inkbox, toujours en tenu hyper moulante de Robin, shoota dans une canette._

**Inkbox , à voix basse :** Fait chier...

_Après avoir laisser Mizumi dans la voiture elle avait marché pendant dix minutes furieuse après son amie , mais maintenant elle s'en voulait...un peu...tout petit peu... Bref, elle savait que Mizumi ne connaissait rien aux grandes villes et elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. En plus dans cette tenue un mec l'avait draguée, au début elle avait pensé que son charisme avait encore grandi mais au bout de la dixième interpellation elle balança son pied dans l'entre-jambes du onzième._

**Inkbox, trouve une feuille, gribouille dessus :** Bien, C'est son portrait craché !***Très fière de son dessin ressemblant vaguement à Batman avec deux seins asymétriques***

_Inkbox entreprit de demander à tous les passants s'il n'avait pas vu la personne sur le dessins mais soit les gens s'enfuyaient en hurlant dans qu'il la voyaient , soit ils essayaient de lui mettre la main au cul alors dès qu'elle repéra un gamin elle le saisit par le col et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche._

**Inkbox, tête de psychopathe: **Hey ! Gamin ! Tu n'aurais pas vu cette fille ?

**Le Gamin, qui pisse dans son froc : **euh... si m'dame par là ! * **montre une direction avec son doigt *  
><strong>

**Inkbox, le relâche : **ben voilà quand tu veux !

_Le garçon s'enfuit en criant._

**Inkbox **: Pff... T'as qu'à dire que je fais peur T.T'

**Voix off :** Ben ouai...

**Inkbox, énervée : **Toi la voix off on t'as rien demandé !

_Inkbox part d'un pas décidé vers la direction indiqué par le gamin. _

**Mizumi, toujours entrain de pleurer :** Bouhhouuu adieu monde cruelll !

_Saute d'une chaise et sa casse la gueule._

**Mizumi, pleure encore plus : **Wouiin chui même pas capable de me tuer correctement ! Et en plus je me suis fai mal ! ***Suce son doigt coupé***

**?:** On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

**Mizumi :** LAISSEZ MOI CREVER DANS LA PAIX ET LA DIGNITÉ !

_Mizumi se prend une beigne._

**Mizumi : **Héé ! Qui t'es toi ?

_La personne sort de l'ombre et approche son visage près de celui de Mizu._

**Mizumi, effrayé :** Iiirkk ! Un Robin avec de la poitrine !

_Se reprend un poing dans la figure._

**Mizumi, qui comprend **_(enfin !) : _Ink...Inkbox !

**Inkbox, blasée :** On peut vraiment pas te laisser seule plus de cinq minutes u.u C'est affligeant ...

**Mizumi : **Inkbooxx !

**Inkbox :** C'est quoi cette tronche de chien battu ? '' Et puis... Est—ce qu'on peut ENFIN savoir pourquoi je suis obligée de me promener en plein Lille habiller en Robin avec une cape en papier cadeau ?

**Mizumi, s'approche d'Inkbox : _chuchote, chuchote..._**

**Inkbox, avec un grand sourire : **C'est totalement con... Mais j'adore !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Mizumi:<strong>

Ce chapitre est du grand n'importe quoi (comme d'hab' enfaite xD) mais j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ Je pense qu'il y aura encore une ou deux parties à cette histoire faudra voir avec Inkbox ;p

Playliste: phenomenon & dawn of victory xp sa déménage ;D

**Rewiew? ( InkBox : oui , une review en hommage au GPS/Ipad Monfort ! Le pauvre , il est retourné près de son créateur !)  
><strong>


	4. Galette, gaffes et galoches !

**HS :La galette des rois**

* * *

><p><em>Ou comment faire tomber Scar dans une profonde dépression<em>

_Ou encore comment faire enfermer dans un asile Inkbox et Mizumi_

_Ou encore comment se foutre de la gueule des persos de FMA ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mizumi :<strong> Innkbooxx ! ***Mizumi qui effectue un virage serré à quatre vings dix degrés en chaussettes pour entrer dans la cuisine* **C'est bientôt prêt ?

**Inkbox :** Yep' ***Sort une galette du four* **C'est parti !

_Dans la salle à manger..._

**Scar : **Pourquoi je suis attaché ? ***Attaché par des chaînes et cordes à une chaise***

**Edward : **Parce que t'es qu'un s***** fils de p*****

**Alphonse :** Ed' arrêtes ! Penses aux pauvre petits enfants innocents qui lisent cette fic !

**Winry :** Et puis je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui en voulais plus Ed'.

**Roy : **De toute façon t'es qu'un crétin... ***avec son sourire de prédateur***

**Ed : **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? ***S'énerve***

**Roy , d'une voix de fausset : **Moi ? Mais rien du tout je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'adresserais à un nain telle que toi !

**Ed : **Quoiii ? ***Se lève, très en colère***

**Winry & Riza & Alphonse & … tous le monde en fait : **Et c'est repartiiiii...

**Scar : tout bas** Euh... et moi ?

**Mizumi qui fait sa super entrée théâtrale : **La galette arrive !

**Tous le monde sauf Scar : **Wouaiii !

**Scar :** Pourquoi je suis _toujours_ attaché ?

**Mizu : **Parce que t'es un criminel super dangereux, voilà tout... Et aussi accessoirement pour éviter que tu t'enfuies...

***Roy & Ed' se foutent de la gueule de Scar qui voudrait bien les étripe* **

**Roy : **Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ?

**Ed : **Ha il est beau l'ennemi public Numéro 1 !**  
><strong>

**_*Tous le monde s'assoit...*_**

**Scar, se sent assez mal à l'aise entre Inkbox ET Mizùmi, **Je le sens mal ce coup là...

**Inkbox :** Faut qu'il y en ai un qui aille sous la table...

_Tous le monde se tourne vers Ed._

**Ed : **Pourquoi vous le regardez tous comme ça ?

**Tous : **Ben euh...

**Roy :** Parce que t'es le plus petit !

**Ed :** JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ESPECE DE MRPFRRRR ..! ***bailloné par Winry***

**Winry :** Allez , sois sympa , Ed …

**Roy , narquois :** Petit par la taille mais grand par l'ego !

**Ed , ronchonne en se faufilant sous la nappe en dentelle** : Toujours à moi les tâches ingrates de larbin : d'abord en Alfr-Ed , maintenant je fais Solid Snake du pauvre !

**InkBox :** Ne fais rien de sexuel à Roy ou Scar sous la table … Ca alimenterait les fanfics yaoi …

**Ed , tellement furieux qu'il se redresse et se cogne :** OUAAAAILLE ! MAIS QUOUUUAAA ? Y'a des gens pour m'imaginer … **bruit de haut de cœur** Je veux même pas imaginer è_é Qui fait le service ?

**Mizumi , regarde InkBox :** C'est quoi cette tenue de soubrette en vinyle ? =_= ***en jean et t shirt***

**InkBox , air coquin :** Je maximise les chances !

**Mizumi :** C'est Scar , pas DSK … Je pense pas qu'il ait des fantasmes SM inavoués …

**InkBox , met son sweat Sésame Street bleu pétant car elle a froid :** Dit celle qui l'a ligoté à la chaise !

**Scar , jusque là silencieux :** A propos de ça … Vous allez me détacher ?

**Ed , grognon :** BON VOUS DONNEZ LES PARTS OUI OU MERDE ? ***se prend un coup de pied*** Aie !

**Roy :** Ha désolé FullMetal … J'ai entendu aboyer , j'ai cru qu'un caniche ronchon à sa mèmère était sous la table …

**InkBox , prend une part :** Galette chocolat, part une !

**Riza :** Vous n'avez pas frangipane ?

**Mizumi , gênée :** Euh … Non . Désolée .

**Riza , tripote l'étui de son arme :** Pas grave … ***sourire nerveux***

**Ed , toujours sous la table :** Part une , à Al ! ( Humain)

**Alphonse , tout content :** Merci grand frère ! C'est la première galette que je mange depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon corps ! Merci Mlle InkBox *** sourire tout mignon***

**Ed :** Part deux , à Winry !

**Winry , se frotte les mains :** Elle a l'air délicieuse ! Vous me donnerez la recette ?

**Mizumi :** Bien sûr … ***parle à Scar* **Sinon , ça va ?

**Scar , dépité :** Je n'ai plus de sang qui circule dans mes mains à cause des liens et je ne pourrai pas manger de galette alors que c'est sensé être la tradition , mais bon …

**Ed , qui avait continué entre temps :** Part 4 , au Lieutenant Hawkeye !

**Riza , tripote son assiette et murmure :** Frangipane , c'est quand même le mieux ….

**Ed , très vite :** Mizumi , InkBox et … Les deux derniers n'en auront pas ! ***Ressort***

**Roy , tape du poing :** ça suffit FullMetal ! JE VEUX MA PART !

**Ed , tout rouge avec une veine qui ressort :** NON !

**Roy :** C'EST PUÉRIL FULLMETAL , ON DIRAIT UNE PUÉRICULTRICE !

**Ed :** PUÉRIL VOUS MÊME ! ET Mprrrpfrrr !

**Winry , qui vient de lui enfoncer sa part dans la bouche :** Mange , ça te calmera !

***InkBox donne sa part à Mustang et Mizumi celle de Scar***

**Scar :** Vous pourriez AU MOINS me détacher une main ? Non ?

**InkBox :** Essaie de détacher , qu'on voie si t'es le nouvel Houdini !

**Scar :** J'ai faim . Et je ne sens plus mes mains . Si tu continues comme ça , je quitte ta fic au chapitre 47 sans explication et tu aurais l'air stupide .

**Mizumi , prise de pitié :** Bon , Ok , mais juste une main … ***enlève les liens de sa main droite***

**Scar :** Et mes couverts ?

**Mizumi , vexée d'être mal traitée :** Et tu veux pas cent balles et un mars ?

**InkBox , tape sur le crâne de Scar :** Sans couverts , comme dans « Piège au Collège » ! « Plutôt manger de la purée de blattes qu'être assis à côté de Carmelita Spats ! »

**Mizumi , l'air de rien , sifflote :** InkBoooox et ses références débiiiiles et variiééées !

**Roy , qui crie la bouche pleine :** FULLMETAL JE MERITE UN PEU PLUS DE RESPECT !

**Ed :** ET TA MERE ?

**Roy :** ET LA TIENNE? AH OUI ELLE EST MOOORTE !

**Riza , choquée :** Colonel , c'est bas ! Surtout que vous êtes vous-même sans parents !

**Alphonse , en lâche sa fourchette ( NDI(nkBox) : je sais pas avec quoi on mange de la galette XD) :** COLONEL ! ***Larmoie*** Maman … Mamaaaaan ….

**Winry , tapote dans son dos :** Je comprends , Al , c'est rien si Ed est rustre …

**Ed :** KEWAAAAAAHHHH ? Moi , un rustre ? C'est lui qui a dit … Ha bah non au fait c'bien moi , désolé . MOI MA MERE ELLE M'AIMAIT ! PAS COMME VOS PARENTS !

**Mizumi , en mangeant tranquillement :** Elle est bonne la galette !

**InkBox :** Oui … ***donne une fourchette à Scar , par gentillesse* **

**Mizumi :** Bonne ambiance , bonne ambiance …

**Ed , qui balance sa part de galette sur le colonel , de rage :** ON INSULTE PAS MA MERE ! NI HOHENHEIM !

**Roy , sournois :** L'homme que tu as traité d'enfoiré pendant des années ? Mauvais fils !

**Ed :** Au moins , lui , il est revenu assumer ses responsabilités même seulement quelques heures !

**Roy :** Normal , c'est de sa faute si l'Homonculus est devenu aussi puissant !

**Riza ,qui tripote toujours sa part :** C'est meilleur la Frangipane …

**Al , qui pleure toujours et se mouche dans la nappe :** Mamaaaan …

**Winry , qui pleure aussi car elle est bonne qu'à ça :** Maman … Papa …

**InkBox :** Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins mangeurs de galette anonymes -_- '

**Scar , pète un câble , la table et le service à vaisselle avec son bras droit :** MAINTENANT CA SUFFIIIIIIIIIIT ! ON ARRETE DE SE BATTRE NIVEAU PARENTAL PUISQU'ON EST TOUS ORPHELINS ! ET MAINTENANT ON MANGE LA GALETTE DANS LE SILENCE !

***gros blanc qui dure trois plombes jusqu'à ce que …***

**Mizumi , toute contente :** Hé ! J'ai eu la fève ! Scar , tu seras mon Roi ! ***sort les deux couronnes dorées en plastique*** WOUAAAARGH ***chute à terre après un coup de pied digne de Tigre & Dragon***

**InkBox , musique asiatique derrière :** C'est pour son biiien ! Sinon , il aurait été accusé de détournement de mineur !

**Mizumi , lui en reflanque une :** Les mineurs ça tu connais puisque tu vis dans le Bassin Minier le coin de plus pourrave de France où ça pue la pollution et les égouts ! Où on se chauffe encore au charbon et où les seuls collines sont des terrils !

**InkBox , pleure :** Mais mi j'aime min'coin ! Meme si y drache à vache qui pisse !

**Tout le monde , médusé :** PLAIT-IIIIL ?

**InkBox se tait & boude avec l'épée de Li Mubai à côté d'elle :** Vas-y , mets-lui sa couronne moi je m'occuperai de sa braguette !

**Scar , plus que suspicieux :** Eeeeuh … Va pour la couronne , le reste , je m'en passerai .** * a sa couronne*** Merci ! Lâchez-moi maintenant !

**InkBox :** T'as mangé toute ta galette ?

**Scar :** … Oui ?

**InkBox , rire démoniaque :** HINHINHIN J'Y AI MIS UN PUISSANT APHRODISIAQUE A MON EFFIGIE ! ***se tourne vers Mizumi *** ET PAF TGUEULE ELLE FINQUE !

**Mizumi , vole l'épée de Li Mubai :** Ooooh tu vas m'le payer ! BOUCHERIIIIIE !

**InkBox , pique une Masamune :** Tu vas déguster , et ce sera pas que d'la galette !

**_*Roy et Ed se redisputent tandis que Al et Winry pleurent tour et à tour et que Scar & Mizumi restent silencieux … Des coups de feu retentissent , tout le monde se tourne vers Hawkeye*_**

**Mizumi , à la verticale sur le mur tout comme InkBox , en poses ninja :** Bah bravo , un mur qui vient d'être tout juste refait … !

**Hawkeye , calme mais ferme :** Colonel , on y va ! Tout le monde s'en va ! Tout de suite et sans discuter sinon , le premier qui la ramène , ses dents vont servir de fève , c'est clair ?

***personne ne bouge sauf InkBox qui murmure***

**InkBox :** Eeeeuh mais c'est chez moi & Mizumi ici … ***esquive un coup de feu*** WAAARGH !

_***Tout le monde à part Mizumi , Scar et InkBox ressortent en grognant . Mizumi et InkBox s'approchent de Scar d'un air gourmand ( Ohohoh c'est coquiiiin XD) quand soudain une sirène retentit et la porte s'ouvre à toute volée***_

**? 1:** POLICE ! Les mains en l'air ! Les voisins ont entendu des coups de feu !

**? 2 :** Oh putain chef , y'a de la galette partout sur tous les murs … ***en goûte *** Excellente , quel gâchis !

***Personne ne bouge dans la salle à manger quand apparaissent Havoc , Breda & Falman**

**Havoc :** C'est quoi ce merdier ?

**Mizumi :** On a fait l'épiphanie et y'a eu des complications … Parce que InkBox a mis de l'aphrodisiaque dans la part de Scar et a voulu le chauffer en s'habillant en maid vinyle …

**Falman , très sérieux :** Tentative de viol et vu les liens , séquestration .

**InkBox , criant :** Les liens , c'est de Mizumi ! Et elle avait choisi Scar comme Roi !

**Scar du Roi Lion apparaît derrière :** Owiii un jour je serai Roiiiii ! ***repart aussi sec***

**Scar , tout rouge :** Mais c'est elle qui m'a choisi , j'ai rien demandé ! Elle est trop jeune , elle a seize ans ! Elle a presque la moitié de mon âge !

**Falman :** Détournement de mineur !

**Breda , sort des menottes :** On les embarque !

**InkBox , Mizumi & Scar :** NAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOON !

**Mizumi & InkBox :** NON SCAR RESTE MOIIIIIIIIII ! ***bavent***

**Havoc :** Elles , direction l'hosto psy , grouille Falman , elles me bavent sur la main ! ***se fait rouler une pelle par InkBox***

**Inkbox :** Bah t'es mignon aussi Jean … ***rougit***

**Mizumi , s'agrippe aux bras de Scar et lui roule une pelle improvisée :** Je te verrai mon Roooi …

_***Quelques heures plus tard , dans la chambre A 21 de l'Asile , Mizumi sort un petit objet de sa poche. Il est rouge …***_

**Mizumi :** Elle est bizarre ma fève … Mais …

**InkBox , en camisole comme sa voisine de chambre , les yeux écarquillés :** Mais c'est une Pierre Philosophale !

**Kimblee, dans la chambre d'à côté :** J'EN VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUX !

**InkBox & Mizumi : Bref** . On a fêté l'Epiphanie .

* * *

><p><strong><em>InkBox précise :<em>**

Un HS pour faire patienter ! Mizumi a fait le début et elle a dû m'expliquer la tradition d'aller sous la table oO Beh on fait pas cho dans min'coin ! Et j'aime pas la galette de toute façon XD

Les références diiiiverses et dééébiiiles (ça va encore faire un pavé) : Solid Snake , le héros sexy de Metal Gear Solid , bien sûr ( FREEZE!) ! Je n'ai rien contre les fanfics yaoi , je précise , et DSK oblige . J'ai vraiment un sweat bleu Sésame Street avec Cookie Monster dessus si vous vous demandez x) " C'est puéril , on dirait des puéricultrices !" , ça vient de RRrrrr! Houdini était un magicien qui défaisait tous les liens et prisons , "Piège au Collège" est le tome 4 de la série " Les désastreuses aventures de orphelins Baudelaire" ( ce qui explique une autre référence) dans lequel il y a une peste nommée Carmelia Spats . Le " KEWAAAAAH ?" de Ed vient de Brenda dans " Le Coeur a ses raisons" et le "Plait-il" général vient des Chevaliers du Zodiaque, la Série Abrégée . Pour Tigre & Dragon , si vous l'avez pas vu , j'ai honte pour vous , cherchez un résumé pour comprendre "épée de Li Mubai" et " à la verticale dans des poses ninja" ( ou regardez le , c'est encore mieux) . Masamune , c'est une des épées d'Auron dans Final Fantasy X . Le " BOUCHERIIIIIE" de Mizumi vient de la Flanders Compagny , et évidente référence à "Bref" en conclusion .

" Dracher" , c'est " pleuvoir" , " t'gueule elle finque" ça veut dire " tu t'es fait avoir" XD Et non , je parle très rarement comme ça , je le fais juste pour rire XD Et je m'excuse pour le coup de Scar & Scar XD

A plus les amiiiis !

**_Mizùmi s'incruste :_**

Yo les gens! Vous inquiétez pas je s'quatte pas longtemps juste pour dire à Valy, que si je saute que d'une chaise c'est pour préservez les pov' petit lecteurs innocents et naïfs qui lisent notre fic (oui, oui ça existe encore) même si ils vont pas le rester longtemps avec ceux qu'on leurs réservent! Mwaahaaaaa!

Tant que j'y pense, **dégaîne l'épée de Li Mubai** : Inkboooox! On a quelque chose à régler toutes les deux!


	5. Le château de l'angoisse

**Chapitre 5**

_**Où on se demande ce que les auteures fument , sérieux ...**_

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait à torrents dans le ciel noir lillois . Alors que vos intrépides auteures paraissaient devant leur destination , un éclair déchira les cieux tourmentés . Après avoir réussi à prendre le métro , trois bus Transpole puis deux poneys Shetland boiteux et aux crinières bleu vif , elles étaient arrivées au but !<p>

Ou pas ...

Devant elles se trouvait un énorme gouffre dont on ne voyait le fond à cause de la brume du soir . Et du fait qu'il faisait nuit , aussi . Aux pieds de Mizumi un peu plus avant , un pont suspendu à moitié défoncé qui tanguait dangereusement . Celle-ci déglutit :

" J'veux pas y alleeeeer ..."

Après avoir continué ses jérémiades dix bonnes minutes sans réponse d'InkBox , elle se retourna pour la voir en train d'hyperventiler sur le sol , montrant un panneau :

" J'ai peur du vide ."

Bien embêtée , Mizumi s'assit à côté d'InkBox qui respirait encore plus fort qu'un vieux chameau . Soudain , elle repensa à Scar . Ses yeux rouges profond . Ses bras tatoués puissants . Son corps musclé contre le sien et ö .. Quand InkBox se releva , deux minutes plus tard , ce fut pour Mizu courir à toutes jambes sur le pont miteux en lui hurlant :

" LA PREMIÈRE ARRIVÉE LE CHOPE MOUHAHAHAHAAAA !"

Tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre fut :

" Gros mot gros mot de gros mot de sale gros mot de ta grand-mère en slip léopard à paillettes dans une boite échangiste du Périgord !"

Une fois sa fureur passée , elle put voir le pont s'effondrer devant elle et encore un peu loin , Mizu lui faire un grand "COUCOU" sadique . Elle regarda alentour avant de se rasseoir , découragée .

* * *

><p>De son côté , Mizumi fanfaronnait avant d'être totalement abattue . Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Elle avait laissée InkBox à la merci de ch'tis sauvages , et d'autres animaux dangereux , dans cette nature hostile ! Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle entendit un grognement de mauvais augure juste derrière elle . Se retournant trrrrrrèèèès lentement , elle hurla en voyant un dragon de vingt mètres de haut lui lancer du feu en plein visage . Elle s'enfuit comme elle pouvait , sa cape flottant derrière elle , un peu brûlée .<p>

Soudain , un mur ! ... Coincée . Face à la gueule fumante et remplie de dents pointues de la bête, elle ferma les yeux . Mizumi croyait sa dernière heure arrivée quand ...

" YIHAAAAA !"

Elle ouvrit les paupières pour se découvrir le visage enfoui dans des plumes jaunes, et le dragon bien loin derrière elle . Se redressant comme elle le pouvait alors qu'on la dirigeait vers le château droit devant elle , elle déblatéra:

" Merci mais t'es qui ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Et c'est quoi ce poussin géant ?

- InkBooox , celle que tu as lâchement abandonnée , parce que et c'est un Chocobo !" ironisa son amie en filant à toute vitesse .

La cavalière plissa des yeux avant de demander :

" - C'est moi ou le château fait peur ?

- Voyons ... Combo : vieux + jardin rempli de ronces + bruits flippants + sale temps + abandonné + gardé par un PUTAIN DE DRAGON = le château fait peur , résuma Mizumi. Et pardon ...

- C'est rien va ! On en est loin ? demanda InkBox , concentrée à éviter les nid-de-poule sur la route .

- Pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Je ne peux pas le voir ..! Parce que ... Je ... Je suis ..." murmura difficilement InkBox .

* * *

><p><strong>PAUSE PUB !<strong>

**_*Mizumi et InkBox sont devant leurs ordis et leurs bureaux , l'air concentré*_**

_InkBox , souffle sur ses cheveux violets :_ Tu avances dans ta fic Mizu ?

_Mizu , se gratte le menton d'un air préoccupé :_ Non , pas moyen ... Toi non plus , j'imagine ?

_InkBox :_ Non , j'ai .. Le cerveau à plat , boum ! Pas moyen d'avancer , il me faudrait ... De l'énergie ! De la bonne humeur ! Du " carburant" quoi !

_Mizu , se redresse soudain et sort un pot bien connu du tiroir de son bureau :_ Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Nutella , l'ami des auteures de fanfic ! Au bon goût de chocolat et cacao , sa texture onctueuse fond dans le palais ! Le Nutella , bon pour votre palais , bon pour vos idées !

_Mizu & InkBox chantonnent :_ NUTELLA , L'AMI DES FANGIIIRLS TE VOILAAA ! AVEC TON BON GOUT CACAO NOISETTEES TU SAUVES LES AUTEURES DE LA DISEEEETTE (mentaaale)! NUTELLA NUTELLAAAA ! \o/

**FIN DE LA PAUSE PUB !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pour donner de la profondeur dramatique à cette scène , mettez une p'tite mélodie douce et un brin déprimante en arrière-fond . Du Debussy , tiens , Debussy , c'est sympa .<em>**

_InkBox , gorge serrée : J_e suis ... myope .

_Mizumi :_ Mais y'a beaucoup de myopes . Pourquoi avoir eu besoin de l'effet dramatique ?

_InkBox qui se redresse :_ Juste pour pouvoir le placer . Bon , on y goooo ! *met le Chocobo au galop*

Après dix bonnes minutes de course à dos de Chocobo , nos deux compères se prirent la porte du château en pleine face . Une bouche apparaît sur le bois et demanda d'une voix grave et vachement flippante dans l'atmosphère ( NDI : et parce que Debussy , ça fait un peu peur) :

" - Une devinette je vais vous poser , une bonne réponse et vous pourrez entrer . En cas d'échec , Scar et vous périrez .

- Bon faut pas se louper , grogne Mizumi . Vas-y accouche vieille branche !

- Ouais mais calmos , faut être calmes et réfléchies ...

- Qu'est-ce qui est petit et marron ? demanda la porte .

- UN MARRON ! gueulèrent en même temps Mizumi et InkBox .

- Bonne réponse . Entrée accordée . Veuillez garer votre Chocobo à l'écurie , et vous essuyer les pieds sur le paillasson . Bon séjour ... AU CHATEAU DE L'HORREUR MOUHAHAHAHAA ! rit la porte façon Vincent Price .

- Chaipa pourquoi , mais la dernière partie de sa phrase me fout les boules , dit Mizumi à InkBox qui guide le Chocobo totalement flippé .

- Ha bon ? Une porte qui connait Kaamelott , faire peur ? NON MAIS C'EST BON LE DEBUSSY EN ARRIÈRE-FOND LA !"

Après avoir installé le chocobo dans l'écurie au milieu de la cour pavée , les deux amies explorèrent les environs du regard . Enfin , surtout Mizumi . Exaspérée par les yeux de hibou bourré de InkBox , elle demanda :

" - Et t'as pas de lunettes ?

- Elles suivent pas avec mon bandeau de Robin ! Un minimum de classe , quoi !

- Pour maintenant ... On a agressé des enfants , voulu se suicider d'une chaise , pété un IPad et galopé à dos de Poney Shetland bleu et de Chocobo , on peut bien mettre des lunettes avec nos bandeaux et masques ..."

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard , alors qu'elles marchent dans un hall poussiéreux rempli d'armures , Mizumi entendit un bruit et plaqua InkBox au sol façon ninja , sortant un bazooka de nulle part , Lara Croft style .<p>

" Chuuuut ..."

Toutes deux pâlirent en voyant une grosse armure bouger , puis courir à travers le hall dans lequel elles étaient en criant :

" REGARDE GRAND FRÈRE LE POV PETIT CHAT IL S'EST PERDUU !"

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé , Mizu rangea son bazooka et murmura :

" - Je crois qu'on a vu Alphonse-armure ...

- Alors ça veut dire que le FullMetal Nabot n'est pas loin ..? s'interrogea InkBox .

- HBVCUKBILKF MEGEEERE JTE GNNNRRRRR FAAAAIM !"

InkBox sentit soudain une délicieuse odeur de nourriture en l'air et se précipita en direction de l'odeur pour atterir dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Edward et Gluttony, ainsi qu'une énooooorme table de festin remplie de poulets rôtis , frites , tartes , nuggets , hamburgers , gâteaux au chocolat et tartines de Nutella-chantilly .

Mizu la rejoint et ce fut ensemble qu'elles tombèrent à genoux , les larmes aux yeux et le ventre criant famine .

" VICTOOOOOOOOIIIRE A MANGEEEEEER !"

* * *

><p>Une bonne heure plus tard , après avoir mangé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table , InkBox et Mizumi demandèrent plus de renseignements à Edward . Apparemment , il était dans le coin pour s'entraîner sur l'ordre de son maître avec Alphonse et ils s'étaient perdus car son cadet avait aperçu un chaton et l'avait suivi jusque dans le château . Elles se levèrent , le ventre bien rempli , pour continuer leur route .<p>

Elles n'osaient rien dire , mal à l'aise dans les couloirs plongés dans le noir jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas cadencés et de se cogner contre un géant . Ni une , ni deux , Mizumi redégaina son bazooka avant de s'attendrir :

" Buccaneeeeeeeer ! "

Avant que le géant n'ai pu réagir Mizùmi lui sauta dessus.

"Caliiiiiiiin!"

Le géant surpris regarda la jeune fille lui fairent un big calin.

"Euh... elle est souvent comme ça? demanda Buccaneer à Inkbox.

-Nooooon... Seulement avec Scar, Hugues, les chats, le nutella, deux pommes, une carotte, trois litres de lait, une boite de Tampax et du gel douche Petit Marseillais.

-J'crois que tu es entrain de lire ta liste des courses, fit subtilement remarquer Buccaneer.

-Hm, pas faux. Sinon tu sais où on peut trouver *censurer*? demanda Inkbox en essayant de garder contenance. (NDA: Vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais le dire? Si? ben s'est raté ;p).

-Hm... Tu prends à gauche dans deux mètres puis à droite, puis à gauche, après tu montes l'escalier tu prends le couloir à gauche, puis deux fois à droite après tu travers le couloir et s'est la troisième porte à ta gauche, dépita le géant.

-Ah. Ok. Merci."

_Je suis in popo, _pensa Inkbox en s'éloignant.

"Hey! Machine! Appela le géant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Et j'm'appelle Inkbox d'abord!

-Ok, Inkbox c'est juste que... On fait quoi pour elle?" Demanda t-il en désignant Mizùmi.

_Mizùmi ,accrochée à Buccaneer :_ tu es toujours vivaaant! *pleure* je suis siii heureuseeeee!

"Hm, attend je sais comment faire, expliqua Inkbox.

-Super, grommela le géant un peu gêné par le comportement de la jeune fille.

-Oooooh! Scar couvert de Nutella crémeux , en train de se dénuder sensuellement pour aller sous la douche! S'écria Inkbox en désignant un point au hasard."

L'effet fut immédiat: plus vive qu'un Chocobo, Mizù détala dans la direction indiqué par Inkbox. Après un dernier signe à Buccaneer elle suivit sa coéquipière. Enfin pour ainsi dire elle erra dans le château.

* * *

><p>"Mince, il avait dit à droite ou à gauche, déjà?"<p>

Inkbox traversa un nouveau couloir quand elle entendit un cri qui la fit frissonner. Elle se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. elle atterrit sur le balcon où elle découvrit Mizù au sol qui désignait un point qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

"Le...Le...Dra...Dra..., bégaya Mizù.

-Quoi? demanda Inkbox effrayé.

-Le dragon c'est Mustang!

-Kwaaa! Aaaah! Hurlèrent en cœur les deux jeunes filles."

Le dragon qu'elles avaient 'affronté' quelques instant plus tôt se tenait devant elle sauf que...

"P***** de costume de mes deux, par le string de Voldemort et les sous-vêtements léopard de Bradley! S'énerva le 'dragon'.

-Bradley porte des sous-vêtements léopard? Demanda Mizù à Inkbox étonnée.

-Et Voldemort des strings?

-Mais alors ça veut dire que...

-Orochimaru aussii! Nooon!"

Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant.

"Hmmm. Dites le si je vous dérange, fit le 'dragon' blasé.

-Oh pardon! Mais eeeuh ...c'est vrai alors?

-Mais on s'en FOUT! s'énerva le 'dragon'.

-Oh c'est bon pas besoin de t'énerver...

-Au fait depuis quand un dragon ça parle? Questionna Inkbox intriguée.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Dragon , articula clairement leur 'ennemi' .

-C'est Mustang, expliqua Mizù à Inkbox.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ce déguisement ridicule alors? Tu te fais un trip façon le tigre dans les Monty Python , " Le sens de la vie" ? "Bienvenue au milieu du film" ? Demanda Inkbox.

-Et c'est vous qui dites ça?

-Ben quoi nous on est...

-Batman! s'exclama Mizu en pose de warrior .

-Et son fière acolyte : Robin! persista InkBox , la tête relevée fièrement .

-C'est bien ce que je disais : vous êtes plus ridicule que moi, les enfonça Mustang. Pas vrai Inkbox et Mizùmi?

-Naaoon! Nous somme découvertes! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles."

Inkbox entreprit de se jeter par dessus de la balustrade rattraper in extremis par Mizù, devant Mustang qui se sentit soudain très très fatigué. Finalement les deux jeunes filles se mirent à chuchoter entre elles lui lançant de temps en temps des regards meurtriers.

"Nous avons décidés qui maintenant que tu connaissais nos identités tu devais mourir! Déclarèrent-elles en le désignant d'un doigt accusateur.

-Et il vous a fallu un quart d'heure pour en arriver à cette conclusion? Et puis c'est pas poli de montrer du doigt, ironisa-t-il , assis en tailleur en train de fumer la pipe et lire " La Paix" de Tolstoï , ayant profité du looong moment de débat entre vos auteures d'amour .

-Mais on t'emm**** et puis nous... Commenca Mizù.

-Avons une arme secrète... termine Inkbox.

**-Mwahaaaa! *rire sadique des deux folles***

-Ah ouais? Fait Mustang pas impressionné."

_*Mizùmi et Inkbox sortent deux pistolet à eau comme par magie et aspergent Mustang avec de grands sourires carnassiers.*_

"Aaaah... je meurs...aaah...Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience...

-Ou pas! *sourire carnassier*"

_Mizùmi l'acheva avec une goutte d'eau et posa un pied sur son corps avec Inkbox._

**_Mizùmi & Inkbox_ *mains dans la main tendu vers le ciel* : We are the championns! My friiiends! And we'll keep on fighting! Till the end! We are the champions! Weee aree the champions! No time for losers! 'Cause we are the champions of the wooorrrllld!**

_-Mizùmi :_ Queen powaa!

_-Inkbox:_ Wouaii! Le best gay du monde c'est Freddiiiiie!

- Bon sinon faudrait peut-être penser à aller chercher ce pourquoi nous somme venu ici et pourquoi on s'est déguisé comme ça aussi...

-Ouaip,here we go!"

_Mizùmi et Inkbox repassèrent en mode ninja et avancèrent prudemment dans les couloirs. Elles marchaient depuis bien une heure quand elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte derrière de drôles de bruits..._

"Ca fait peuuur! Et la reprise de " Sweet Dreams" de Marilyn Manson n'arrange rien! Je pré"fère celle d'Emily "Je suis bonasse" Browning ...Brrr... marmonna InkBox , plus pâle qu'un cadavre

-Allez courage! On y est presque!"

Mizùmi ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Et soudain elles se retrouvèrent dans une forêt. Une forêt amazonnienne pour être précis. Avec des arbres géants dont on ne voyait pas le bout, des fougères immenses qui faisait deux fois leurs tailles. Des singes se poursuivaient dans les branches en poussant des cris. Une panthère les regarda passer coucher sur un branche à plus de trois mètre de hauteur. La température était étouffante et humide.

"Pinces-moi , j'rêve! Fis Inkbox.

-Ok, approuva Mizù en pinçant Inkbox.

-Aïee! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Ben t'as dis 'pinces-moi' alors je t'ai pincé, fit logiquement Mizù."

Inkbox regarda son acolyte ouvrit la bouche puis la referma laissant tomber et retourna son attention sur ce qui les entouré.

"C'est magnifique! S'exclama Mizùmi."

Inkbox approuva vivement en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

"Oh! s'exclama Inkbox.

-Quoi? demanda Mizùmi.

-Là-bas! c'est ce qu'on cherche!

-Où ça...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? la coupa une voix haut perché."

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vivement pour voix qui venait de parler. Leurs visages prirent un air horrifié.

**"Oh mon dieu!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de InkBoooox :<strong>

On vous avait manqué hein ? Encore du nawak dans ce chapitre avec des références et explications :

1) Les Chocobo sont des espèces de gros poussins qu'on trouve dans Final Fantasy .

2) Le Debussy que j'écoutais en écrivant cette partie était " Prélude à l'Après-midi d'un faune".

3) UN MARRON ! C'est évidemment de notre cher ami Merlin =)

4) Au moment du câlin avec Buccaneer , c'est Mizu qui a pris les commandes.

5) Le gag de la liste de courses est évidemment inspirée par "Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk" !

6) " A tiger ? In Africa ?" : regardez les Monty Python , c'est le bien .

Bisous à toutes et à tooous !

7) IN FREDDIE MERCURY WE TRUST !


End file.
